


quarantine is a lot sweeter with you on my screen

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Malec Discord Server Advent [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Quarantine, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Snow, Teacher Magnus Bane, Video Chat, remote learning, social distancing, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Daddy, look! Mr. Bane is at Timmy’s house and he already went to Becca’s and Christy’s and he said he’s dropping off treats for all of us!” If Alec wasn’t already in love with Magnus, he would have been at that. The kids had all missed seeing their teacher’s face in person and even through a terrible storm, Magnus was making a visit to each of their doorsteps with gifts.Magnus was making a visit to each of their doorsteps.Magnus was going to be at Alec’shome.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Discord Server Advent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036713
Comments: 22
Kudos: 190





	quarantine is a lot sweeter with you on my screen

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Sixteen of the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x) Prompt Advent Calendar Event. Prompt: _Party_.
> 
> Thank you to Harry Shum Jr for saying that there were lots of fics about how Alec and Magnus were spending quarantine because without you, this idea would have never come. I hope you all enjoy this cute, wholesome AU!

There were about a million other things Alec could picture himself doing on one of the snowiest days of the season. It might have only been the middle of December, but Alec worked from the safety of his living room and didn’t think he would have to go out in a storm this year. The snow dampened his hair and his fingers were tingling from the sudden onslaught of heat as his daughter, Lil, opened the door to the bakery just down the street. 

“The Lightwoods!” The person behind the counter shouted, “I haven’t seen the pair of you in here since before the plague! How is my favorite girl doing?” Lil ran to the counter and jumped excitedly, but Alec rested his hands on her shoulders before she could touch everything in sight. 

“Lil, remember what I’ve been teaching you. Hands to yourself and keep a safe distance,” Alec corrected as Lil pouted up at him. 

“I know, daddy. I don’t wanna spread germs to Ms. Loss,” Lil resigned, still grinning widely at the baker. Catarina had always been kind to Lil and in the current state of the world, Alec was grateful for the few friendly people he was able to interact with. 

“Have you guys been staying safe?” Catarina asked as Lil took a close look through the glass, eyeing every treat she had to choose from. 

Alec nodded and said, “I’m working from home so this one can get her remote learning done. She’s pretty self-sufficient for her age so I feel pretty lucky.” He patted Lil’s hair who swatted his hand at the interruption. The adults both laughed as Lil stopped, her eyes widening over what must have been her favorite dessert. 

“Daddy, this one! I want this one and Mr. Bane is going to  _ die _ because it’s his favorite color,” Lil practically shrieked as she bounced on her tiptoes to point it out, careful to keep her finger away from the glass. Alec praised her for it as Catarina took the cupcake out of the display. 

“Are you preparing for one of Magnus Bane’s infamous zoom parties?” Catarina asked. The second the name left her lips, Alec felt himself blush. He was grateful for the mask covering his cheeks so that it wasn’t too obvious, but Catarina seemed to take his pause into consideration. 

“You know Mr. Bane?” Lil asked with wide eyes. Alec thought it was adorable how much she looked up to her second grade teacher. Couple that with the kind woman who made her delicious treats and Lil probably felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. 

Catarina nodded as she put the cupcake in a special box and said, “I do. He’s been my best friend for about as long as you’ve been alive!” Lil squealed at that, her eyes darting from Alec to Catarina in sheer excitement. 

“That is so  _ cool!  _ Is Mr. Bane gonna throw an awesome party today? I was sad when we couldn’t have it in the classroom, but Mr. Bane said it’s gonna be just as fun on the computer and he had a surprise for us!” Alec laughed as he pulled out his wallet to pay Catarina for the cupcake. She winked at him and she threw in a few of his favorite cookies. Alec made sure to tip her extra well. 

“Mr. Bane’s virtual parties are the best and you both are gonna have so much fun!” Catarina said, clapping her hands together as Lil did. 

“I’ll probably just hang back and let Lil do her thing, you know?” Alec said bashfully as he took the bag from the counter. Catarina stared at him like she had known something he didn’t and the look frightened him only a little. 

“I’m sure Magnus would love to see you, Alexander,” she said and Alec noticed it was the first time she had ever used his full name, the name that Magnus called him the few times they had spoken. He briefly wondered - and hoped - if Magnus had mentioned him before but brushed the thought away as quickly as it had come. That would be ridiculous and Alec was nothing if not completely sane and not in love with his kid’s teacher. 

“Well,” Alec said as he cleared his throat, “we better head back before the snow gets too bad. Stay safe, okay?” Catarina nodded and saluted to them as they walked away, Lil waving an energetic hand behind her. 

“Thank you, Ms. Loss! Stay healthy!” Lil yelled as Alec tugged her out the door. Catarina’s laughter chimed through the air until the door shut behind them, silencing the speck of brightness she gave them. 

Unfortunately, that meant that all Alec could think about was seeing Mr. Bane -  _ Magnus _ \- once they arrived back home. He had planned to sneak into the room a few times, out of sight of the camera, to make sure that Lil was behaving appropriately during her party in order to avoid making himself look like a fool in front of Magnus as was inevitable. Social interaction was not Alec’s specialty pre-quarantine and his skills were bound to have dimmed when the only constant contact he had was with an 8-year-old. 

Before he had much time to panic, Lil’s voice broke him from his thoughts as she sprinted forward to their door, shouting, “Daddy, hurry up!” He laughed softly as he reached the steps and unlocked the door. 

“You’re getting too quick for your old man, kiddo,” Alec teased, running a hand through his hair to melt the snow that had gathered on it. He should have worn a hat but he didn’t think two blocks would accumulate this much of a headache. Lil giggled as she toed off her boots and hung her jacket, hat, and gloves up on the drying rack as if the simple task was a race. 

“I’ve always been quicker than you,” she said simply, squealing and dodging Alec’s hands as he reached for her with a growl. She ran toward the dining room where Alec had set up her work station and started booting up her laptop. Alec leaned against the doorframe and watched her consideringly. When he was 8 years old, he could barely make a sandwich, let alone work a laptop. He was pretty impressed with how well she had transitioned into their new way of learning and was once again grateful for having such a bright and competent child. 

“Can you tell me how much more time until your party?” Alec asked as Lil started the log in process. She glanced down at the corner of the screen and wrote down the time before consulting with her clock cheat sheet. 

“10 minutes!” She squealed, running to Alec to grab the treat from his hand. He pulled it up quickly and raised his eyebrows and Lil knew exactly what that meant. “Can I  _ please _ have my cupcake, daddy?” She asked sweetly with the puppy dog eyes Izzy had taught her to do at too young an age. Alec rolled his eyes playfully and took the cupcake box out of the bag, handing it to Lil slowly. 

“Careful!” He shouted as she sprinted back to her desk. Lil waved him off, sitting on her hands as she waited for the video screen to load. 

Alec left her to it, keeping a close ear on the screaming kids and smooth voice he instantly recognized as Magnus’. He sounded almost out of breath and Alec was instantly intrigued as to what could have caused it, so he peeked his head into the dining room to see Lil’s wide grin spreading further on her lips. 

When she noticed her dad, she screamed, “Daddy, look! Mr. Bane is at Timmy’s house and he already went to Becca’s and Christy’s and he said he’s dropping off treats for all of us!” If Alec wasn’t already in love with Magnus, he would have been at that. The kids had all missed seeing their teacher’s face in person and even through a terrible storm, Magnus was making a visit to each of their doorsteps with gifts. 

Magnus was making a visit to each of their doorsteps. 

Magnus was going to be at Alec’s  _ home.  _

Alec dashed toward the bathroom to make sure his hair wasn’t too messed up from the snowy trek he had taken earlier and sighed when he saw that it was somehow still damp. He ran his hands through it a few times and pretended that it made a lick of difference before patting his rosy cheeks with some warm water. 

“He’s coming here next, daddy!” Lil yelled joyfully and when Alec exited the bathroom, she had already started her sprint to the door. 

“Put on your mask, sweetie!” Alec said quickly as he grabbed his own from the table in the entryway. Lil threw open the front door and the cold blast of air was enough to have Alec glancing up, but his eyes stayed glued to the beautiful bundled up form that was Magnus. 

He had never met the teacher in person but he looked exactly as Alec would have expected him to. His coat was knee length and looked more expensive than Alec’s entire wardrobe. The dark maroon color matched perfectly with black boots and the necessary winter accessories. Magnus didn’t have a hat on and Alec felt weirdly comforted that Magnus had made the same decision as he had earlier, except Magnus’ hair somehow still looked perfect. Alec thought it wasn’t fair how perfect Magnus looked even with half of his face covered by a black mask with a large smile painted on it. The parts of his face that could be seen had his usual makeup that was unsmudged through the inclement weather. If Alec hadn’t known any better, he would think Magnus was made of magic. 

“Mr. Bane!” Lil shrieked, jumping up and down, using her small hand on the door handle as leverage. She was giggling and squealing and Alec couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her that happy. He placed his mask over his face and met her at the door as Magnus made his way up the stairs. 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite smiling face,” Magnus said as he approached, careful to stay a step down as to not break social distancing rules. Alec was simultaneously impressed and disappointed by it. “I do hope you weren’t too busy enjoying your cupcake, Ms. Lightwood,” Magnus teased as he brought the small gift bag he was holding behind his back in front of him. Lil’s eyes seemed to shine as she reached out for it. When she realized her arms were just a bit too short, she glanced hopelessly back at her father. 

Alec chuckled and said, “I got it, Lil,” as he stepped up and reached for the bag on his own. His eyes connected with Magnus’ and he had to tear them away from the golden ones that gleamed back at him. 

“I put an extra something special in there for you, Alexander,” Magnus said with a wink, and once again, Alec thanked the current pandemic for his easily hideable blush that spread across his masked cheeks. He leaned down to look at Lil and said, “Thank you for being such a wonderful student during this crazy time, Lil. I’ve been so lucky to have you in my class and I hope you enjoy some time away from your boring old teacher during winter break.” 

Lil gasped and said, “You’re not  _ boring,  _ Mr. Bane, you’re the best!” Alec could see Magnus’ grin widen in the way his eyes creased at the corners. Alec loved that Magnus smiled with his entire face and it warmed something inside of him even through the cold breeze of the storm. 

“I think that title belongs to you, my dear,” Magnus said as he straightened. “Why don’t you go look through your treats while I talk to your father, yeah?” Lil nodded excitedly and went to turn, but stopped abruptly to look seriously back at Magnus. 

“I know I can’t give you a hug, but I am giving you a  _ mental _ hug and my daddy says that those still make a person feel warm and cozy. Do you feel warm and cozy?” Lil asked, widening her eyes at her teacher. Magnus’s visible features softened as he nodded back. 

“I feel the warmest and coziest I’ve felt in  _ weeks,  _ Lil.” 

As his daughter pranced back to her chair, Alec laughed and said, “You really made her day by coming here. I’m sure all the kids have been excited to see you.” He rocked back and forth on his feet, suddenly nervous to be left alone and in person with Magnus for the first time. 

“They have been. I know this time has been difficult for the little ones so I wanted to give them as much joy as I could,” Magnus said as if it was simple. Alec had known that Magnus had always gone above and beyond for his students but walking the streets of New York in a blizzard was more than anyone had probably expected. 

“I wish you would have let me know!” Alec said quickly, playing with his fingers anxiously. “I would’ve made you a cup of coffee to take with you or given you a gift of your own,” he added when Magnus looked at him in confusion.

Magnus chuckled and said, “Well, I got the gift of seeing my favorite student and I have to admit,” he paused as if considering his next words, “getting to finally lay my eyes on her handsome father in person was my own little treat for the day.” Alec’s blush darkened and he ran a hand through his hair before scratching at his scalp. 

“What do you think about getting a socially distanced cup of coffee after you’re done for the day?” Alec asked quickly before he could change his mind. He was sure then that Magnus was at least interested in him and he wasn’t about to let the opportunity of a date with the teacher pass him by. 

“I’ll meet you here at 3?” Magnus answered as he backed down the steps toward the car that awaited him. Alec nodded and waved, fully aware that the wide smile on his face couldn’t be hidden by his mask. 

“It’s a date!” He shouted, just to make sure they were on the same page. When Magnus waved back, Alec closed the door and leaned against it, sighing happily. 

“Daddy, look what Magnus got you!” Lil yelled as she ran into the entryway, a cookie in hand. Alec recognized it immediately; it was the same kind Catarina had snuck into their order a few hours prior and happened to be his favorite flavor. 

There was a note stuck on the bag and as Alec read it, he smiled brightly and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What does it say?” Lil asked, standing on her tiptoes to try and read it. Alec decided to keep it to himself. 

_ Alexander, Quarantine is a lot sweeter with you on my screen. _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
